The Silence of Night
by SydMorgan
Summary: They've disappeared without a trace and left us to the wolves, or crazy psychotic clowns.  Either way we are not doing good and what if this is only the beginning? Robin x Kid Flash Rated for gore, depression, and explicit content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Silence of Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, any of the DC universe, or any of the characters. But we can all dream can't we?

Summary: What would you do if everything knew, everything you've ever had disappeared?

I awake on the couch in Mount Justice in a frenzy. My breath is coming out in harsh, irregular gasps and I am disoriented. It takes me several minutes to get a hold of my surroundings and I am finally able to see straight. The room has an eerie feeling to it and all is quiet. It doesn't take me long to notice no one else is in the room with me.

Huh.

Looking dowm at my wrist computer, I check the time. 3:30 a.m. Well of course no one is here, everyone is at home sleeping. The question is why I'm not at home getting my beaty sleep? Closing my eyes, I think back to earlier this evening. KF and Artemis were fight about which channel to watch, Connor was ignoring them, Kaldur was trying to find peace ( and failing), and Megan was baking some sort of edible (maybe) food in the kitchen. And I was sitting on the couch trying not to laugh at KF's antics.

Hmmm. I must have fell asleep sometime soon after, but if I had, wouldn't one of them wake me up...? Well at least Kaldur, right!

I am so not feeling the aster, guys!

Sighing, I slowly move my body into a sitting position as to not aggrivate my growing headache. My eyes wander around the room once more, having an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomache. My breathing has become harsh again and I am slowly starting to panic. I have no reason to panic, I know. I don't know why I am doing this. There is something growing inside and I recognize it as fear. The fear is slowly consuming me and I know. I know this fear is completely irrational, but no matter what I cant push it away. My head is now pounding and I have started weezing. I attempt to stand, but I get dizzy. I know I am falling and I try to reach out for something to stop my fall, but there is nothing. I am falling and the next thing I know is I am on the floor.

Now I'm scared. I've never had a panic attack this bad before and I'm scared.

Suddenly there is a bright light. So bright my eyes are stinging and I can't see. I can feel someone shaking me, calling my name. I here people talking and I at this point I don't care. As suddenly as the lights came on their off.

I blink and try to get a grip on reality. I look up and I see a blur of colors. I blink a few more times and I can make out faces.

My team.

They are talking amongst themselves and I hear something about someone missing. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head. KF is kneeling beside me and I can see his face. He's in pain. There is confusion and fear and I know something is wrong. He speaks and I shutter at the pure emotion behind them.

"Robin, they're gone."

So what you think? Would you like me to write the next chapter? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

The Silence of Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, any of the DC Universe, or any of the characters. But we can all dream, can't we?

"Robin, they're gone."

They're gone. 'Who's gone?', I want to ask, but I can't get myself to speak. The room had become deathly quiet and I shift uncomfortably. Looking around I see pretty much the same expression as KF, on everyone's faces. Something is terribly wrong and the same fear I had felt earlier gripped me. Clearing my throat, I lick my lips and speak.

"Who is gone?" I say. It hurts to speak and the pounding in my head has intensified.

Everyone is silent and they look at each other with an expression I cannot identify. KF is still beside me and with his help I slowly rise to my feet. Once I am stable, I whisper a soft thanks to KF and then I look back to the rest of my team. They still haven't said anything and I am starting to get irritated.

"Well, is anyone going to answer my question or are we all just going to stand here all day?" I snap roughly at them.

Everyone in the room visibly flinches at my voice, as if they just became aware of my presence. No one speaks at first and I become incredibly annoyed, but before I can snap again Kaldur speaks up.

"I was the first to leave, earlier tonight." I can hear his voice shaking and I grow concerned. "When I had arrived home, I had not been aware of what was happening. It has been some time since I have seen my King, and so I decided to go and see him. I had reached the palace in no time. I asked her Majesty if she had seen him and she said she had not. This I thought was odd, for my King was to spend the next few days with her."

Kaldur stops and I wait for more. He says nothing.

"And...What did you do next." I ask quietly.

Not expecting KF to be the one to speak next, I flinch slightly as his voice comes out of no where right beside me.

"It happened to all of us, Robin, every single one of them are gone. We have searched everywhere and there is no sign of them." KF says in a panic.

They said a lot, but I got nothing out of it and I am growing tired. "For the last time, Who. Is. Gone." I say emphasizing the last three words slowly.

Super-boy is the next to speak and I turn toward him.

"Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, The Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and.. and Superman have disappeared. There has been no sign of them" He says.

Disappeared. If the Justice League had a reason to just disappear, it would have to be extremely important. But I know Batman. I know he wouldn't disappear on me without some sort of message.

"Have you checked Mount Justices computer? Have searched everywhere for clues as to where they might be?" I ask in a hurried, hushed tone.

KF gently graps my arm and look up at him and I can see in his eyes that they are gone. I start to shake and KF hold onto me tighter. KF then speaks with a sort of finality and I have a sudden urge to cower in his arms.

"We checked all their houses and it's all gone, everything. It's like they had never been there." Before he finishes speaking I am already looking for my answer to be shown on his face. And it is.

The manor has been wiped of everything too.

I stand there, I can see Kaldur and Megan trying to keep their tears at bay. That's it. I turn around and wrap my arms around KF. I am shaking uncontrollably and crying. But I just don't care, because I know.

That this is just the beginning to the end.

Hope you enjoyed then second chapter and I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Silence of Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of the DC Universe. Hehehe not yet…. Ok, ok never but don't take away my dream! Oh and just so you know this story is in Robin's POV and if I decide to use another characters' POV I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter.

Summary: What would you do if everything you knew, and everything you every had disappeared?

3 months later…..

I can almost hear my heart beat as I run across the rooftops of Gotham. Crime has sky rocketed and the city has already fallen to chaos. It has been this way for the last three weeks. Penguin has at least a third of the city under his control and his goonies are everywhere. Its getting harder and harder to stop all the robberies and crimes his men have been doing.

The pressure is on. I'm in deep and still sinking.

Oh and things have gotten cool, no really, as in Mr. Freeze. He has teamed up with the Riddler and at the present moment they are my biggest problem.

I snap out of my musing just in time to dodge a blast from Freezy's freeze gun. I do a hand stand flip and continue running.

Yep, they defiantly win! I can see my breath as my breathing quickens and I giggle.

"Oh snap, is it getting chilly in here or is it just me?" I say in a mocking voice.

"Soon, child, you will be laughing no more." Mr. Freeze yells at me in a cold voice.

"Huh? Did you get that out of fortune cookie or cereal box? My voice echoes in the alley way I have landed in. "Because I really can't tell the difference." I stop to catch my breath and look around. As I take in my surroundings I sigh internally.

Where did Mr. Freeze go? Okay, this is officially not my day.

Before I have time to react I feel my left arm become cold. I can feel the ice spreading across my chest as I force myself to move. That was stupid. Really, really stupid. I should have never let him out of my sight. Should of known where he was at all times, I think as I try to shake off the ice that is on my body. I dodge a few more blasts from Mr. Freeze's gun and almost slip on a some ice that has now dominated the alley way. I know better than this.

**You've been taught better than this.**

The thought startles me and this time I do slip. I crash to the frozen ground, but I am only there for a moment before I jump back to my feet. I'm breathing harder now as I jump onto the buildings again.

I should not be letting his disappearance interfere with my hero work. I can't. My head needs to stay in the game because… cause I'm the only here to play. I push back the feeling of dread that is slowly surfacing. Again I can't let what has happened affect me. Not even for a moment.

As I come back to reality I notice I have made it to the harbor. Not strange because we were close to it in the first place.

"Off our game tonight, little Robin?" a voice surprises me and I spin around.

The Riddler. Yay!

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that, where is the great big, bad bat?" he says in a playful yet really creepy voice.

Ignoring his question I keep quiet as I take in my surrounding again and I see Mr. Freeze has now graced us with his presence. I sigh and roll my shoulders. Two to one.

'My odds are great' I say sarcastically to myself. I gotta think of something and I gotta think it fast. I do another flip to avoid a shot from the freeze gun. I slip a bit, but that doesn't keep me from looking for anything I can use to win. Something catches my eyes and I turn my head slightly for a better view.

Perfect.

A large pile of wood is hanging directly over Mr. Freeze and The Riddler.

How convenient is that!

I smirk at them. "Riddle me this, Riddle me that, where is your construction hat?" As I say this I throw a birdarang at the rope holding the wood and it snaps.

Instead of moving they both look up and down they go. I wince when I hear more than a few cracks. Evidence that both have a couple broken bones or worse. I move swiftly to tie them up. I signaled the cops minutes before, so they should be here soon.

Standing straight again, I shiver. Realizing I am soaked from the ice melting. I turn to leave. There's not much else I can do tonight in this state.

I make my way to the small apartment I've been living at for the last few months. As soon as I am in I start to remove my Robin costume. Once in my room I take off the rest and securely lock it in the trunk I've been using to hide my costume.

I sigh and move toward the bed. I know I should shower, but sleep sounds much to inviting.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I will search for them again. Tomorrow, I will fight Gotham's ghouls. Tomorrow, I will do the same thing I do everyday, because I can't give up. I am the only one left that hasn't stopped looking. The only one the that is still hoping they aren't gone.

There not dead. I know and I will find them even if I search for the rest of my life. And with that last thought the oblivion that is sleep takes me.

I am so sorry that this wasn't out sooner but I had writers block but now I'm back on track. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Reviews welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

The Silence of Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of the DC Universe. Hehehe not yet…. Ok, ok never but don't take away my dream!

Summary: What would you do if everything you knew, and everything you every had disappeared?

o o o o o o o o o o

Time moves much to fast for my liking. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. The cold and eerie winter turned into a dreaded spring and then came the humid summer. Children laughing and playing at the parks, oblivious to the fact that the could be dead the next moment. Teens migrating to sleep during the day and rebelling at night, trying to fit into the 'in crowd'. The adults going about their lives as usual day after day.

They see nothing. They know nothing.

Well at least they try.

They try not to see the increase of the deaths in Gotham. They shrug off the new curfew as if the crime going on isn't new.

And it's not. But at the same time it very much is.

At first, when people started to notice that the Justice League were no longer around, there was an uproar. But it wasn't long before things had quieted down. No one noticed that Bruce Wayne and his ward have not been seen for quite a while.

In the beginning I didn't know what I was going to do; what I was going to say. In the end I put in a article that that Richard Grayson was off studying abroad and Bruce Wayne was dealing with foreign affairs.

Its been awhile now since that became 'known'. I know I am running out of time; I need to think of another excuse. Its been almost a year and people will become curious if there is no sign of us soon.

I had turned 15 in November and there has been many changes. I have gone through a growth spurt and am now 5'4. There have been strange urgings.

Ugh I hate that word.

I try to ignore it. Try.

It's kinda hard to when Wally comes around ever so often to 'check on me'. Every time he comes to check on me, I can never keep my eyes from lingering on him longer than necessary. One time I had gotten hard off him sucking a sucker.

It was embarrassing. Good thing Wally is really oblivious to things.

Wally's changed.

Some for good and some bad. He is now about 6 feet and he has taken to lifting weights. He had told me before that not only should my legs be strong but my upper body as well. His auburn hair has darkened a bit and his summer tan has faded slightly. He know he doesn't sleep well, not because he told me but, because of the dark circles around his eyes.

I suppose I am not one to talk. My skin looks almost deathly pale and the circles around my eyes are darker than Wally's. I haven't cut my hair this past year and it now reaches my just past my shoulders.

I sigh as I set down one birdarang and grab another. I'm almost done with cleaning my gear. I rub my eyes for the billionth time this morning and peer at the the clock.

**4:27**

I moan to myself, set down the last birdarang and lean back.

Every night. Every nights been like this. So many crimes, so many problems. I know I've reached my limit for today and I should try to get some sleep, but I can't. I need to at least put in some time in the search. There's been very little clues.

**None at all.**

But that doesn't mean there isn't something I could have missed. Something that holds a deeper meaning. I stand and move towards the coffee table that holds my laptop. Sitting again on the couch I wait for the computer to turn on. Once its booted I log in and open my latest file.

I sigh again. 'This is going to be a rough morning'.

o o o o o o o o o o

I ended up working on the file for 3 hours before I gave up, still with no progress. My vision is all hazy and head throbbing. I am exhausted and sleep sounds wonderful. Slowly standing I walk into my bedroom. My hands shake from fatigue as I remove my clothing. Once down to my briefs I slip underneath the covers.

I am almost completely asleep when I feel a breeze. My eyes snap open and at first I can see nothing.

"Dick".

I know that voice. Shifting into a sitting position my eyes adjust and can make out his figure.

"Wally why are you here"? I say in a concerned tone.

"I just - oh, you know wanted to um... Aunt Iris had a fit again. She was screaming and calling for Uncle Barry. I was scared. I called the Hospital and they think its best if she is moved to a Physicality. I just, just don't think she should have to go through that as well. They are coming for her at 4 this afternoon." He rambles in a quick and panicked tone.

I don't know what to say and I am quiet for a few moments.

" I'm so sorry Wally, would you like me to come with you when they take her?"

"...yes."

"okay"

"Can I stay here for a while?" Wally asks.

"Sure"

I lay back down and he climbs in beside me. I can feel his breath on my neck and a shiver runs up my spine. He moves closer his chest is flush to my back. He sighs and relaxes. After a few minutes he is sound asleep. I let myself relax a little more and close my eyes.

Before I let sleep over take me I think one thought.

**'Where are you?'**

o o o o o o o o o o

Finally got in a Wally and Dick moment. Hope you enjoyed and things should be getting deeper from now on. I will try to update quicker but I have started a Harry Potter fanfic as well. But don't worry guys this story is top priority! Review?


End file.
